The Emptiness
by Ai Midori
Summary: La siguiente historia que trataré de contar es algo trágico que sucedió con una simple pareja, algo que ocurrió como si fuera un sueño. Demostrando que no importa donde estés, el vacío siempre te perseguirá. Pero al final, lo único que podrán aprender de todo esto será valorar más las cosas que ya se tienen. Fic para Uta Koi del Reto de Navidad.


Bueno… Hola!

Primero que nada, como ya dije, este es un fic para un Reto de Navidad donde me ha tocado escribir sobre esta serie.

Dedicado especialmente a Yue, también conocida como Uta Koi, una de las creadoras de este reto. Realmente espero que te guste.

Haciendo un paréntesis. Tengo que pedirles a todos una gran disculpa, especialmente a Uta Koi. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero me salió cualquier cosa en este fic. De verdad intenté poner voluntad para hacerlo y todas las ganas, y sé que me podría haber salido algo mejor, pero la falta de tiempo es una gran enemiga. Además, yo suelo escribir historias de D Gray Man, nunca pensé estar haciendo algo de esta serie, y tampoco tuve el tiempo suficiente para aprender de ella.

Así que perdón a todos si este fic que van a ver a continuación no es lo que esperan, los personajes no cuadran, tienen muchas faltas o la historia simplemente es nefasta. Lo siento de verdad.

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mí, es de su autora.**

* * *

_Estoy aquí para contarte una historia.  
Una historia que tortura tus pensamientos de día  
y envenena tus sueños por la noche.  
Y, aunque pienso hacer lo mejor posible,  
no hay palabras establecidas  
que puedan describir mi dolor  
y la oscuridad de la noche en la que él murió._

Quería despertar. En ese momento su cuerpo lo estaba obligando a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse con la vida, dejando ese maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo, aunque dejó de tornarse maravilloso en un segundo. Se movió un poco, sintiendo una superficie plana debajo de él, ¿se había acostado en el piso? Abrió los ojos al fin, encontrándose con que efectivamente estaba en medio del suelo de la sala de su casa. ¿Cómo había llegado así, se había desmayado? Se preguntaba sin comprender su situación. No recordaba lo que había pasado antes, la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, postrado en el incómodo suelo. Se sentó en el suelo con dificultad debido a que acababa de estar vaya a saber uno cuánto tiempo ahí tirado. Mientras intentaba recordar llegó a él algo nuevo, un dolor en la cabeza. Por inercia, llevó una mano hasta esa zona, pero algo peculiar le llamó la atención. Cuando verificó su mano quedó perplejo y asustado, estaba manchada de sangre. Miró ese líquido seco en su mano sin comprender qué es lo que había pasado, empezando a sentir horror al pensar en descubrirlo.

Se levantó despacio, agarrándose de la pared, sintiéndose débil, ¿qué había pasado? Al enfocar la vista y mirarse a sí mismo, descubrió que tenía varias manchas de sangre en su camiseta blanca, cosa que lo sorprendió aún más. Se buscó heridas en sí mismo, pero no encontró ninguna. En ese instante pensó en él, ¿dónde estaría él? Ahí fue cuando el real miedo lo atacó. Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación en ese apartamento. Era de noche, pero a pesar de la penumbra podía ver con claridad. En las paredes blancas de ese pasillo pudo observar como otras marcas de sangre comenzaban a parecer dejando un rastro que sólo lo conducía a un lugar que cuando llegó, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Él estaba ahí, tirado en la cama. Se acercó mirando la sangre regada en el piso y que cubría las sábanas blancas, tiñéndolas de un horrible color escarlata. Él estaba entremedio de esas sábanas revueltas y sucias con aquel líquido aterrador. Quería ir hacia donde estaba, tocarlo, comprobar si estaba vivo, pero el miedo de que eso no fuera así lo tenía paralizado.

Cuando por fin sus piernas se movieron y se halló junto a él, lo comprobó: Estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo, aquél que tantas veces había mirado en repetidas ocasiones, sea por la razón que fuera, ahora ya había abandonado lo más importante. Ya no tenía vida. Su piel siempre había sido pálida, pero no había forma de describir el color que ahora presentaba, tan opaco, miserable y triste. Sus delgados labios blancos habían quedado, haciéndolos aún menos notorios, mientras que sus ojos claros estaban ocultos bajo unos párpados que nunca volverían a abrirse para develar el misterio que ocultaban. Lo sostuvo un segundo entre sus brazos, observando el resto de su cuerpo. La ropa que llevaba estaba rasgada y sucia, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba repleto de golpes y sangre. El olor a putrefacción comenzó a llenar sus orificios nasales tanto que le dio nauseas, pero en ese momento no importaba. El dolor que presentaba era aún más triste que cualquier malestar que su cuerpo pudiera contraer por la impresión de verlo muerto entre sus brazos.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? ¿Cómo es que él había permitido semejante atrocidad? ¿Quién podría ser capaz de dañar a un joven que ningún daño le podría hacer a nadie?

-_Alguien sin alma… _ –se contestó a sí mismo.

Ahí fue cuando reaccionó y soltó el cuerpo del joven, dejándolo caer nuevamente en la cama. Había sido él, por su culpa todo eso había pasado. Si él no hubiera sido tan imbécil de dejarse embelesar por ese joven, jamás nada malo le hubiera pasado. Tenía toda la culpa de las desgracias que le había ocurrido. Merecía la muerte… No, ciertamente no. Merecía vivir, vivir para sentir todo lo que ese joven había sufrido por su culpa y más. Un castigo mucho mayor por haberlo dañado hasta el punto en que su vida se haya agotado. Le arrebató la vida. Como alguien que arranca una simple flor de un prado, lo había arrancado de la vida para que muriera en manos de la crueldad del destino.

¿Destino? ¡Ja! Claro que no. Eso no era destino, era maldad. ¿Qué necesidad hubo de hacer eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que permitirlo? Ya era demasiado tarde cuando quiso que todo parase, costándole la vida a ese muchacho que nada tenía que ver, sólo había tenido mala suerte.

Kuroko era un muchacho joven, un poco más que él, seguramente estaba acabando la secundaria. Siempre lo había visto con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, algo que le resultaba curioso. Él en parte era igual, indescifrable, serio, y prefería que así fuese por su trabajo, tenía que respetarlo. Muchos lo conocía en su rubro por sus ojos, no por su nombre, uno era amarillo y el otro rojo al igual que su cabello. Las personas siempre lo reconocían por esas marcas peculiares, que a la vez infundía respeto entre los suyos. Akashi, así se llama, él era una escoria o así lo llamaría la sociedad. Incluso él mismo se consideraba así. Dedicándose a un trabajo tan denigrante, pero a la vez lucrativo y también peligroso. La trata de personas.

Era fácil, se encargaba con un grupo de personas, de conseguir a "ésos" que formarían parte de la nueva mercancía, la cual sería exportada vaya uno a saber dónde. Siempre solían ser mujeres las que él veía partir continuamente, alejándose de sus hogares y yendo a destinos que simplemente aborrecerían con el alma. Se odiaba por lo que hacía, pero era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo que siempre le habían enseñado y nunca dudó de su trabajo. Así fue siempre, hasta que un día algo lo hizo pensar cosas diferentes.

Un día estaba solo, sentado en la parte de afuera de un café, lugar que ocupaba la mayoría de las tardes como costumbre. Siempre cuando caía el final de tarde, Akashi aparecía por ahí para tomarse un café doble y mirar con sus ojos heterocromáticos el final de tarde y el comienzo de la noche. Repentinamente, cruzando la calle del café donde él se encontraba, justo enfrente; había aparecido ese joven. Le llamó la atención en un principio ver solo, jugando en esa pequeña y descuidada cancha de baloncesto, tratando de embocar la pelota en el aro, cosa que por lo visto no era muy bueno. Se quedó ahí, mirándolo por un largo rato, observando su peculiar apariencia sin emociones, su cabello y ojos de un color parecido al celeste, como el cielo o incluso algo más allá de éste era. No estaba seguro qué era, pero algo de ese muchacho le llamó la atención en ese instante, quizá también se podría decir que era curiosidad porque a él le encantaba el básquet. Le surgieron muchas ganas de cruzar la calle e ir corriendo hasta él, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió tomar sus cosas y marcarse, antes de que la noche acabara de caer, así podría olvidar ese absurdo acontecimiento y volver a su vida normal.

Los siguientes días continuó con su rutina de ir a ese mismo café a la misma hora, y el muchacho también siguió yendo a la cancha de enfrente a practicar. Acabó acostumbrándose a verlo, en un principio quiso ignorarlo, pero luego de observarlo tanto incluso le pareció gracioso ver las formas torpes en las que se equivocaba. En sus épocas de secundaria, Akashi se jactaba de haber sido un gran jugador de básquet, el mejor de su equipo y por eso era el armador. Pero algo que debía reconocer era la perseverancia de este chico, que a pesar de no poder mejorar con sus prácticas, siempre volvía a intentarlo.

Hubo un día en que acercó a él. No sabía exactamente el motivo que lo llevó a eso, quizá el aburrimiento que presentaba hacía tanto tiempo ante todo lo que lo rodeaba y la curiosidad repentina que le despertó ese muchacho fue la guía que encaminó sus pasos a la pequeña canchita. Hablaron. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Fue interesante, a su perspectiva. El muchacho no se había inmutado ante ninguna de sus palabras, incluso la expresividad de su rostro la tenía en su voz. Ni siquiera se paró un segundo a mirarlo por sus ojos de distinto color, no le importó. Ese chico era extraño, demasiado; pero le seguía dando curiosidad. Saber qué ocultaba tras ese rostro que parecía no saber lo que significaba una sonrisa o emoción alguna. También le intrigaba ese gusto casi obsesivo por el basquetbol que tenía. Lo veía como un libro en un idioma desconocido, pero tenía un reciente y gran deseo de aprender ese idioma tan fascinante en que estaba escrito.

¿Por qué? Se había preguntado. Era algo estúpido lo que estaba pensando, pero le interesaba saber cómo era ese rostro sonriendo, llorando o enojado. Aunque él no era nadie para averiguar eso ciertamente, pero su inconsciente estaba seguro que no le importaría serlo.

Tuvieron una corta conversación sobre baloncesto. Mencionó sutilmente que a veces veía cómo jugaba y los errores que cometía. Él no le dijo nada, quizá molesto por lo que había dicho o por decir que lo había estado observando. Ahí fue cuando decidió tomar la pelota de entre las manos de ese chico y comenzar a picarla, incitándolo a que vaya por ella, retándolo. Acabaron jugando un poco, nada importante, pero se divirtió y recordó cuánto disfrutaba ese deporte. Ese niño le había hecho pasar un buen momento, mejor de lo que esperaba realmente. Viejas memorias de sus tiempos en la secundaria lo comenzaron a llenar, preguntándose una vez más cómo es que había terminado cayendo tan bajo. Amaba el básquet, siempre lo hizo, pero entonces ¿cómo acabó siendo un maldito criminal que atentaba con la vida de personas? Necesidad, simple necesidad. Siempre trató de no prestar atención, de no pensar en lo que ocurría con esas personas que se iban vaya uno a saber donde luego de que ellos las tomaban. Culpa, todas las noches de su vida lo atormentaba la maldita culpa y el hecho de no poder salirse de ese asqueroso y mundano trabajo.

En aquel instante el muchacho le volvió a hablar, diciéndole que se iba. Akashi lo paró, preguntándolo cómo se llamaba y éste le contestó que Kuroko. Así que ése era el nombre del inexpresivo muchacho. Le quedaba bastante bien, de hecho. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que no era el único que había pasado un buen momento. Aunque no tuviese algún indicio de que lo había disfrutado, algo en su interior le decía que sí y eso le dio satisfacción.

Decidió volver a su casa, ya era de noche, aunque a él no le pasaría nada seguramente. Al día siguiente despertó ansioso, incluso con muchas más ganas de empezar el día, o más bien terminarlo. Quería llegar y tener otro encuentro con ese chico, hablar con él, jugar y volver a encontrarse con ese pasado que había dejado tan atrás. Cuando él era feliz, cuando disfrutaba su vida, cuando no se odiaba a sí mismo. Así fue, por varios días siguió viéndose con ese muchacho, Kuroko, en la misma cancha, cosa que se fue haciendo más habitual. Las conversaciones dejaron de girar en torno al deporte, luego ya eran de cualquier cosa en general, aunque Akashi trataba de obviar los detalles escabrosos de su vida. Realmente le agradaba tener esa relación que era prácticamente una amistad con ese muchacho. Lo hacía distenderse, olvidar por un momento el tormento diario que lo asechaba, su maldito dolor interno con el que vivía desde que comenzó con ese trabajo sólo para poder obtener algo con qué comer.

Hubo un día en que ese chico dejó de aparecer. Sea por el motivo que fuere, él siguió yendo al café pero ya no lo veía más pararse enfrente tratando de encestar al viejo aro de la cancha. Al principio pensó que quizás éste no había podido ir, luego que se había simplemente cansado, pero luego algo le llamó la atención. Una de las tardes solitarias, cruzó la desértica calle que separaba el café de la pequeña canchita, y se paró ahí a pensar un momento. La última vez que había visto a Kuroko no le había mencionado algo de que dejaría de ir a eso ya casi encuentros pactados que tenían. No eran alguna especie de citación ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que se les había hecho costumbre. Incluso recordaba al muchacho diciendo que él volvería al día siguiente. Eso le llamaba la atención, que le hubiese dicho eso y no haya aparecido. Quizá sólo no quiso ir más, o él había hecho algo que lo ofendió, pero algo en él le decía que pasaba otra cosa.

Casi como si fuera mágico, su teléfono sonó. Por alguna razón, eso lo alarmó mucho, no esperaba ninguna llamada. Aquel celular se lo habían dado para trabajo y sólo sonaba cuando se trataba de eso. Atendió con la misma voz dura que trataba a todos en ese negocio. La llamada le pareció demasiado extraña, ordenándole que debía a ir a una dirección, pero era normal eso, solamente que a él le parecía raro. Quizá por el tono de voz que utilizó el sujeto al otro lado o por lo nervioso que estaba antes de recibir la llamada. Acató lo dicho por ese compañero y fue hacia el lugar indicado. Al llegar no estaba seguro de por qué, pero comenzó a sudar frío. El corazón le latía rápidamente y su respiración se comenzó a volver más agitada. Era como si el pánico se estuviese apoderando de él a cada instante, no sabía si era por el barrio tan oscuro, la vivienda tan sombría, la descuidada y aparentemente abandonada fachada, o el aire tan sofocante que parecía que en cualquier momento lo ahogaría. A pesar de eso, trató de tranquilizarse y seguir adelante. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando un rostro conocido entre toda la oscuridad. Cuando entró a la morada, la cual por dentro era igual de deteriorada que su parte exterior, fue conducido por varios de sus compañeros a una habitación.

El trayecto entre los oscuros pasillos era aún más insoportable que el ambiente horrible de esa casa. Los otros lo miraban de una forma extraña, por sobre el hombro y con frialdad distante, algo que estaba seguro no había sentido antes. Algo estaba mal definitivamente. Tal vez ellos se habían enterado de que tenía deseos de dejar el negocio. Ahí fue cuando el pánico volvió repentinamente a él, pero no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención ya que el camino hacia esa habitación había terminado. El lúgubre pasillo sólo era iluminado tenuemente por una luz proveniente de esa habitación. Tardó un segundo en acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz blanca que chocaba contra sus ojos, cuando enfocó la vista notó cómo en la habitación estaban todas esas personas con las que él trabaja, pero algo fuera de lugar y que no debería estar allí lo dejó en shock. Kuroko estaba en una cama el medio de la habitación, con sus pies y manos atados a ésta.

El horror que presentó su rostro ante tal escena era inimaginable, tanto que su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, petrificado al verlo así, de esa forma. Observó con un poco más de detalle, notando varios golpes en el cuerpo del chico, sangre por todos lados, tanto que incluso el aroma horrible había impregnado el aire.

Él parecía dormir, con la cara golpeada y con una expresión cansada. Aunque, al instante, él movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, esos que siempre veía tan grandes y celestes, ahora estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, incluso morados por los golpes. Cuando al fin cruzaron miradas, Kuroko se sorprendió al verlo y al fin pudo ver una expresión en su rostro, estaba llorando de tristeza, dolor, amargura, o quizás de todo junto. Eso le hizo reaccionar y querer ir hacia él para sacarlo de ahí, pero esas intenciones sólo eran algo fallido. Allí adentro había más de 10 hombres y no podría con todos. Cuatro de ellos lo tiraron en el suelo y se quedaron ahí a sostenerlo, al pie de la cama donde estaba el chico. Se quejó ante el choque con el piso, oía cómo Kuroko trataba de decir algo pero le habían colocado una mordaza en la boca. Trataba de pensar algo para sacarlo de ahí, o de pensar cómo es que había llegado a manos de todos ellos y por qué lo querían.

Cuando uno de esos hombres, el más fornido de todos, se acercó a él, agachándose para susurrarle un par de palabras: _¿Así que pretendías irte?_ Esas palabras casi hacen que se le pare el corazón. Lo sabían, ellos sabían todo. Lo habían seguido todos esos días, por eso Kuroko estaba ahí, porque ellos querían que él sufriera por querer dejar el trabajo. Más que nada, porque pensarían que después de irse revelaría todo lo que sabía sobre su organización de tráfico de personas, y seguramente lo hubiera hecho, pero no pretendía que el otro muchacho saliera lastimado. Acabó pidiéndoles que lo dejaran ir, sintiéndose una rata asquerosa, miserable, infestada de garrapatas chupa sangre; pero tenía que hacerlo porque era lo correcto. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a ese muchacho por su culpa. A pesar de todo, no fue escuchado y su temor se incrementó más cuando ese sujeto junto con otros más se acercaron a la cama.

Intentó levantarse inútilmente, lo tenían demasiado bien sujeto contra el suelo. Los gritos del joven que no tenía nada que ver con la historia, con él, no se hicieron esperar. Cada vez que escuchaba el crujir de un puño contra algún hueso, sentía como si ese golpe se lo hubieran dado a él, y cada grito de dolor le oprimía el corazón haciéndole parecer que le iba a reventar. Tenías los ojos fuertemente apretados, tratando de pensar, de pedirle mentalmente a Kuroko que resistiera y no se rindiera. Pero ya llegó un punto que él mismo sabía que eso era demasiado difícil. Oía con el mayor dolor el sufrimiento de ese chico, el cual era por su culpa, cosa que le generó una impotencia tan grande que acabó llorando. Lloró. Un par de lágrimas de furia bajaron de sus ojos, algo que no hacía hace muchísimo tiempo.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en un instante los hombres que lo sostenía lo tomaron, llevándoselo a otra parte no muy lejana de la casa. Sintió un claro golpe en su nunca de un momento a otro, por lo que terminó cayendo al piso oyendo los desgarradores gritos de aquel chico antes de desmayarse por completo.

Así fue como terminó en su situación actual, sentado en la cama de esa vieja casa, junto con el cuerpo inerte de ese joven que apenas conocía y le había traído tanta paz sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Permaneció ahí, junto a él, mirando la pared con varias lágrimas cayéndole del rostro, pero Akashi ya no las sentía. Aunque es sus labios había una sonrisa dibujada. Al fin podría pagar por todo lo que había hecho. La policía pronto vendría a buscarlo, estaba seguro, sólo debía esperar. Pronto pagaría por todas esas personas que entregó, por todos aquellos a quienes les arruinó la vida, por haberle hecho todo eso a Kuroko. No había sido intención, pero fue su culpa de todos modos. Eso ya no importaba, ahora todas sus deudas quedarían saldadas y su mente estaría limpia. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a dormir en la noche.

Oyó claramente cómo golpeaban la puerta queriendo entrar. Ya había llegado. Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano inerte del muchacho junto a él. Era el momento que siempre había esperado. Paz para él.

-¡Akashi! –Aquel grito lo obligó a abrir los ojos repentinamente.

Le costó un segundo enfocar la vista y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Kuroko.

-¿Kuroko? –Espetó como si estuviera viendo un ánima frente a él.

-Claro que sí –dijo éste en contestación-. Levántate ya o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tarde? –Repitió confundido aún.

-Sí –asintió el chico-. Es Noche Buena, y tenemos que vernos con los demás, tú se los pediste.

Al terminar de decir eso, Kuroko se retiró del cuarto dejándolo solo y totalmente confundido. Había soñado, todo eso había sido una horrible y espantosa pesadilla. Quizá sería una especie de revelación o simplemente había comido algo la noche anterior y le cayó muy mal. Sea lo que fuere, aún seguía en aquel misterioso punto donde todas las personas cuando despiertan de un sueño, por un par de minutos, todavía creen que es real. Pero él lo había visto al otro sano y salvo, y en la noche se juntaría otra vez la Generación de los Milagros para festejar la llegada de la Navidad. Todo estaba bien. Suspiró aliviado al saber que sólo se trataba de un horrible sueño lo que acababa de vivir, y que su vida era como él quería.

Finalmente, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, listo para salir a reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros. Uno de sus compañeros con el que compartía más desde hace cierto tiempo, lo esperaba en la entrada. Estaba de acuerdo con la paz de ese chico siempre sería algo totalmente nulo, pero él se jactaba de ser persona que le pudiera sacar sus emociones de vez en cuando.

Cuando se acercó vio que Kuroko estuvo a punto de decir alguna cosa, pero decidió callarlo con algo que le gustaba hacer por sorpresa, un beso. Quizá de esa forma podía hacer que a aquel muchacho experimentara algo que él le provocaba, aunque sabía que así era y por eso estaban juntos después de todo.

-¿A qué se debe eso? –Preguntó el otro cuando se separaron.

-Nada –dijo simplemente Akashi para salir, ante la mirada interrogante de su compañero.

Él no lo sabía, pero a partir de ese momento valoraría un poco más las cosas que tenía. Y, al fin y al cabo, era Navidad. Un momento que debía disfrutar con los suyos, para dar y recibir, aunque ciertamente no había nada que él quisiera o necesitase, ya estaba lo suficientemente conforme con todo lo que conllevaba su vida.

* * *

Bueno, en este momento me retiraré.

Me disculpo una vez más por la decepción que acaban de sufrir. Realmente no sé cómo pude hacer algo tan pobre. En fin, no importa.

Por cierto, el nombre del fic lo tomé del mi CD favorito de la banda Alesana, el cual tiene el mismo nombre que el fic "The Emptiness. Me gusta mucho, y escuchando sus canciones fue que pensé la historia, aunque la tuve que modificar y acortar por no tener más tiempo para escribir.

Feliz Navidad y que pasen un buen Año Nuevo.

Besos!


End file.
